To Each Bed His Own
by God of Fire
Summary: This is a small collection of fics that alll have to do with beds in some way. It's nothing but fluff. Pure fluff.
1. Midnight Musings

disclaimer: jk rowling would never put these two in this kind of pedicament....  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
The black hooded figure stuck an icy, grey hand out toward Harry. The fingers touched his chin and he felt like he was going to faint. If he only had his wand with him things would be alright. But he had left it back at Privet Drive with Dudley. Dudley had said he was going to use it to make a rabbit for dinner. The hooded figure let out a small laugh that surprised Harry. The hooded figure took its hands and pulled back the hood to reveal not the face of a dementor, but the face of Voldemort. Harry screamed.  
  
He sat up in bed still screaming. A cold sweat graced his brow and ran in small streams down the sides of his face. He used his sheets to dry his face. His vision was becoming clear and he saw that he was still in his bed at Hogwarts with Ron and the others in their beds, still asleep, having not heard his screaming. They could have slept through a hurricane and it wouldn't have mattered.  
  
Harry reached through the curtain surrounding his bed and touched the nightstand. He found his glasses and grabbed onto them as he pulled them back through and onto his face. Things came clearly into focus.  
  
He parted the curtain surrounding his bed and put his feet on the icy cold floor. A shiver went up his spine as this reminded him of the touch of the dementor. He shook the feeling off and walked over to the chair that he had slung his robes over the night before. The material of them was warm on his skin compared to that of the draft that was coming through the window by his bed.  
  
Harry walked past the beds of his other classmates and out the door of his dorm. He followed the hallway down until he reached the staircase the took him to the common room. But he did not go to the common room.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Hermione heard the sound of the door to her dorm being opened. The creaking had woken her up. But she was used to hearing this sound. Her roommate Parvati liked to go out on midnight musings to see her boyfriend Seamus. Hermione wondered if Harry ever heard Parvati entering his dorm at night.  
  
Hermione waited for the familiar sound of Parvati creaking back into bed, but it did not come. Instead, she could still hear the sound of footsteps coming. And they were getting closer. She tensed up when she realized that it could not have possibly been Parvati since Parvati's bed was on the opposite end of the room. The footsteps stopped just outside of her bed. She thought about pulling the curtains back to see who it was, but there was no need. They were already being parted.  
  
Hermione's heart felt like it was beating out of her chest as she watched a hand make its way through the material of the curtain on her bed. She pulled the covers tighter around her body as she backed up against the headboard. Then she nearly fainted when she saw Harry's head pop through.  
  
"Harry?" she gasped. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I had a nightmare and couldn't sleep. Can I come in?"  
  
"I guess so," Hermione made no movements as Harry pulled his body through the opening in the curtain. He sat cross-leeged at the foot of the bed, not talking and not looking at her.  
  
"You know, we could both be in a lot of trouble if anyone catches you here," Hermione said warningly.  
  
"I knew that before I came. That's why I have my invisibility cloak."  
  
Hermione nodded shortly. "Why did you come to me?"  
  
"I told you, I had a nightmare."  
  
"Couldn't you have woken up Ron or something?"  
  
"I could have, but I wanted to be with you."  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but the impact of Harry's words sent a chilling sensation up her spine. She looked at him in curiosity. "What are you saying?"  
  
Harry looked up and met her eyes for the first time. A mischevious glint could be seen dancing in the depths of the chocolate brown there. Harry smiled at this. "You tell me."  
  
"I don't know what to say."  
  
"Then don't speak." Harry moved from his position to sit beside her. He leaned his back against the headboard as she had done and closed his eyes only to open them seconds later at the feel of her fingers running through his hair. He looked over at her and smiled.  
  
"You leave me without comprehensive speech knowledge anyway," Hermione said quietly.  
  
"Leave it to you to put things in technical terms at a time like this," Harry said with a smile playing his lips.  
  
"At a time like what?"  
  
"A time like this," Harry said as he leaned over. He surprisingly caught her lips with his own. She did not move at the first shock of things but after a while she felt herself melting into him. She could barely feel the warmth of his hand on her cheek and the sensation of his other hand on her stomach. She wasn't about to let him have all the fun, though.  
  
Hermione turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him back with a fierce intensity that made both of their heads swim. Harry pulled away from her mouth and looked at her. Through the darkness he could tell that a bright redness was coloring her face and her lips were already swollen. He could hear the sound of her harsh breathing. And he could barely make out the sound of her voice coming through the ringing in his ears.  
  
"Do it again," she said.  
  
Harry merely nodded before going in to catch her mouth in another kiss. Hermione moaned softly and rested her hands around his waist.  
  
"It's late, you know," Hermione said as Harry had moved his lips to kiss the side of her neck. He trailed down to her collarbone, nipping lightly at the pale flesh there.  
  
"Well after midnight, as a matter of fact," Harry said in an all-knowing tone.  
  
"We should probably be getting some sleep. We have class tomorrow, you know."  
  
Harry paused and took his mouth off of her. He looked up into her eyes and was lost in them. whatever intentions he had before them were erased from his mind and he knew that he would have to comply to anything that she told him to do. He merely nodded as he shifted his position on the bed to get up. Just before kicking his legs through the curtains she reached out and touched his arm. Alarmed, he turned around to look at her.  
  
"I didn't mean that you had to leave," she said softly.  
  
Harry smiled and turned around. He crawled up beside her and kicked his legs under the covers. He took his robes off and threw them on the floor outside of Hermione's bed. She took in a sharp breath at the sight of the well-sculpted muscles of his chest and stomach. This made Harry laugh and he only let her stare for a few more seconds before grabbing her and pulling her down to the matress with him. He threw the covers over their heads.  
  
Hermione giggled a little and tried to take the covers off of her head. She did not succeed for Harry was now attempting to turn her into a blob of nothing with his lips at her throat again. Hermione calmed down and let him work his magic (no pun intended).  
  
"Harry, we're not going to get any sleep this way," Hermione said through the soft gasps that were coming out of her mouth.  
  
"Did you really want to sleep?" Harry lifted his head and looked at her devilishly. He laughed when she smiled and then began the task of nibbling at her neck again while she worked on ripping his clothes off.  
  
The next morning Hermione's roommates were up long before she was. They had already gotten ready and were fixing to walk out the door before they realized that they hadn't seen her all morning. Parvati walked over to Hermione bed and saw that there was a black robe laying on the floor. She picked it up and knew instantly that it wasn't Hermione's. Curiosity got the best of her and she peeked through the curtain.  
  
She had to stifle the laugh at the sight she saw. Hermione, obviously naked, had her arm thrown over an equaly undressed Harry Potter. There was a blanket that covered both of their waists and contented smiles that adorned each of their faces. Harry had his arms wrapped around Hermione protectively.  
  
Parvati closed the curatin back up and walked up to Lavender who was waiting at the door. A questioned look crossed the other girls face, but Parvati dismissed it and pushed her out the door.  
  
"You know, this is going to be all over the school by the end of the day," Hermione said as she opened her eyes, not moving from her spot.  
  
"Knowing Parvati, probably," Harry said as he leaned down to kiss her head. "But does it really matter all that much?"  
  
"No. I'm pretty sure everyone thought we were shagging anyway."  
  
"Well, we can't disappoint them, can we?" Harry said with a smile.  
  
"No, I guess not."  
  
"You up for another go?"  
  
Hermione looked up at him with a glint in her eye. "Anytime you're ready."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
a/n: thatnks to all my ppl who chat w/ me online: linz tns, rubydh18, prgirl433 (you got everyone wanting a sequel for ntb now...), gabaleka, rangerprincess......if i missed you, it's because i'm on heavy pain medication and don't really know what i'm typing. sorry. anyway, REVIEW! 


	2. Morning Snogs

disclaimer: jk rowling owns these ppl, although i would like to....  
  
The summer of Harry's seventh year had been the best of his life so far. He had ditched the Dursleys almost right off and went to stay with Ron at the Burrow. It had been an eventful month there with the twins popping in for very frequent an unexpected visits several times during the day and night.  
  
Staying at the Burrow was one of Harry's favorite things to do. But this was not the best event of the summer. It was not the one that he had been looking forward to with his full being. Staying with his girlfriend, Hermione Granger had been the main event.  
  
Her parents had been delighted to let Harry stay with them at their muggle home for a part of the summer. They had apparently understood what Harry meant to their daughter and had accepted him without any problems or speeches which was totally unlike them.  
  
Even now as Harry was awake in his bed at their home he smiled. His arms were crossed behind his head and he was thinking of hermione. Who else would he be thinking of?  
  
He sighed happily at knowing that in a short while she would be the thing that he saw when he emerged from his room. Not Dudley or Ron or even the twins, but Hermione. This was his happy thought.  
  
A creak from the direction of the door made him turn his head. His green eyes met a pair of brown ones that were smiling back at him. He quirked an eyebrow at Hermione as she came walking in still wearing her pajamas which consisted of cotton pants that were navy blue with bright yellow ducks and a matching tank top that wa low enough just to tease Harry and any other male that cared to look.  
  
Hermione walked in slowly and then came running at the bed, jumping just in time to land herself square in the middle of the mass that was Harry. He let out an 'oof' and regained his breath jsut to have it taken away at the feeling of butterflies in his stomach that he got everytime he thought of Hermione.  
  
"Sleep well?" Hermione asked as she leaned down to kiss his cheek. He trailed her kiss over to his mouth and kissed him lightly there, teasing. She rolled off to his side so she wouldn't crush his chest.  
  
"The only time I sleep well is when I know you're safe."  
  
"Now that, Harry James Potter, is a sure fire way of making me melt into a puddle of nothing. Keep that up and you might get a cookie later. Or maybe a gold star."  
  
"Can't I just have you?"  
  
"Oh, you can have me alright." Hermione smiled devilishly and began a small trail of kisses down his cheek and onto his neck. She nipped lightly in places and more roughly in others. She took in his scent as she did so. She loved the way he smelled. The soft masculine smell of the wind in his quidditch robes and of something totally him. If she could bottle it up she would be the richest witch in the wizarding world.  
  
Hermione sucked lightly on a place at the base of his neck that made him moan with sheer pleasure. He reached a hand up to twine it in her silky hair that was a mess of tangles so early in the morning, but nonetheless beautiful to him. As she always was.  
  
Hermione continued to work her magic on him. She worked her way up the other side of his neck and made her way back to his motuh, kissing him softly, but his lips begged for something more. He held her face lightly and kissed her more insistantly. His tongue ran the fine line along her bottom lip and she let him edge in bit by bit. Taking her time as though she thought that he might die from torment. But this was how she liked to do things.  
  
She took him in her motu fully and they both enjoyed a long goodmorning kiss. Her position being a little uncomfortable, she stradled his chest as she had done earlier upon landing on top of him. His hands came down to rest upon her waist, holding her in place, almost afraid to let her go.  
  
"If this is Heaven, kill me now," Harry said against her mouth.  
  
"Oh, I don't want you dead just yet. I want to have my way with you first," Hermione said with a devilish grin. Harry barely let the thought register in his head before he found himself roughly flipping Hermione over to where he was the one on top. Hermione giggled at this.  
  
"Oh, you think I'm funny, do you?" Harry asked with a smile playing his eyes and a serious look on his face.  
  
"I think you're funny," Hermione said. This earned her a kiss from Harry. "And I think you're sexy." Harry smiled and kissed Hermione's temple. "And incredibly daring." Harry kissed her neck. "And handsome, oh my god you're handsome." Harry moved lower, kissing the spot over Hermione's heart.  
  
Hermione took in a deep breath as Harry made himself comfortable. He wrapped his arms around Hermione and laid down to the side of her with his head on her chest. She wrapped her arms protectively around his head and closed her eyes, listening to the sound of him breathing.  
  
After a while it was apparent that he was asleep again. Hermione yawned loudly and closed her eyes, telling herself it would only be for just a second. She told herself that until everything went dark and she was fully emersed in the land of the unconscious.  
  
It wasn't long after that the Harry found himself in a dream. He was standing by the ocean in maybe italy and the lights of the night sky were shining brightly around him. He could feel the breeze from the ocean blowing against his face and the sea water spraying lightly against his skin. The rocks of the beach shifted uneasily beneath his feet as he began to walk. He stumbled and fell on his hands and knees.  
  
"Harry." Harry looked up from where he had fallen to see the figure of Hermione surrounded by the stars. They came down from the sky and wrapped around her body, clinging to her dress. She stood there looking intently at Harry as he stayed on the ground.  
  
"Harry, get up," Hermione said. She held out her arms, willing Harry to come into them.  
  
He stood up slowly and began to walk to her. Upon reaching her he grabbed her around the waist and swung her around. He set her back down and held onto her tight, one hand wound in her hair and his eyes locked with hers. He smiled and leaned down to put his forehead against hers.  
  
"You are my everything, Mione," he said softly. She smiled back at him and then faded from sight, the stars on her dress flying back into the sky.  
  
Harry opened his eyes and looked up at Hermione who was still asleep. He watched her as she slept, her breathing slow and methodical. The rise and fall of her chest against his head was comforting. He could hear her heart beating softly. And then he thought of the stars, and smiled.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
a/n: this one goes out to heaven who made me start writing again. i hope like hell you enjoyed it. for the rest of you, please review it and then gimme some story ideas. 


	3. Late Night Encounters

a/n: i know that i had this posted as a second story a long time ago, but i just had to put it in my bed ficlet collection. and thanks to all of you who have reviewed for this story. it'sd been a real uplifter.  
  
  
  
disclaimer: jk rowling can't have them back until we get the fifth book! HA!  
  
Sometimes I like just laying there next to her, holding her in my arms and knowing that she's safe from any and all harm that could come to her. But then I have to think that I was the cause of her suffering at one point in time. She used to tell me that going out on one of my crazy crusades to kill Voldemort was enough to put her in an early grave.  
  
And I almost did put her in an early grave when Voldemort came looking for me when I was gone. I almost lost her then. But her life was spared when Ron came over with a bad feeling and needed to check and see what was wrong. It was his life that was taken that day.  
  
And it is for that that I am eternally grateful.  
  
She shifts in her sleep and rolls over to face me. The light from the moon rolls onto her features gently and gracefully. She looks like an angel when she sleeps. I tell her this all the time. But she insists that after having two children, she isn't beautiful. I very much disagree.  
  
Hermione is the best thing that has ever come to me. I didn't know it back when we were still in Hogwarts. but I do now. And I think Merlin for her everyday.  
  
She mumbles something soft in her sleep and her eyes flutter. I kiss her forehead and whisper soft nothings to make her sleep easier. It seems to work and she drifts back into a peaceful slumber.  
  
I can remember this angel when we were first married. She had been so young and beautiful then. Not that she isn't now, but the image of her then was one that I keep in a picture frame by my side of the bed. And if we didn't have children running around the house, I would have kept one of her that night by my bedside as well.  
  
I chuckle lightly and her eyes slowly flutter open. She looks at me through narrow slits and reaches a hand up to brush the hair out of her face. Her smile lights up not only her face, but mine as well as I reach down to kiss her gently. I love these nightime encounters. And she does too, I can tell.  
  
The way she begins to kiss me tells me so. 


	4. Everything

The front door opened and Hermione walked into the front foyer and shut the door behind her. She dropped her bags from her day of shopping and hung her robes on the hook by the door. She looked at herself in the nearest mirror and ran a few fingers through her windblown hair.  
  
She walked further in the apartment and called out to Harry who didn't respond. She looked in the kitchen where he normally sat everyday after work eating a turkey sandwich and drinking a cold glass of pumpkin juice. He had done that everyday since he had moved in with her. Much to her dismay he wasn't there.  
  
She walked down the hallway and peered into the office that she had set up for him when he had gotten his auror position. Papers were messily arranged on the desk and a grey jacket was hanging over the back of the chair. His briefcase usually sat in his black leather chair, but it wasn't there today.  
  
She walked further down the hallway and opened the door to their bedroom. She wouldhave thought that he had maybe laid down for a nap, but he wasn't there either. Frustrated, she went and sat on the edge of the bed and looked a the pictures of him she had on her nightstand.  
  
There was a picture of the two of them in a frame that he had gotten her for Christmas the previous year. The picture was one of her favorites. They had been at the Burrow and it had been snowing. There had been a snowfight and in the end Harry had grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to the ground with his tumbling after. At that point they had begun to snog like there was no tomorrow, and the moment had been captured on film.  
  
There was a picture of Harry when he had fallen asleep on the couch one afternoon that she liked more than any. It was a picture that brought out the child in him that had been left behind so many years ago.  
  
She looked around the room and then back to where she sat. She looked down at the bed and smiled at the thought of what went on beneath its sheets. She looked at the floor and a laugh escaped her mouth when she thought of the number of times they had been in such a hurry to get to the bedroom and had never made it there. That's why the rug was there.  
  
"There's a hell of a mark on the wall back there," a voice called from the doorway. Hermione looked up and saw Harry standing in the doorway. A smile crept over her face. "Have you seen it?"  
  
Hermione shook her head and then peered back to where he was talking about. There was a large dent in the way just behind a leg of the bed. It looked like someone had rammed the post against the wall.  
  
"How the hell did this get here?" she asked as she ran her finger over it. A devilish smile crept over Harry's face as he advanced towards her. She pushed her back onto the bed and put both of his arms to the side to support his weight.  
  
"You know, sometimes I wonder where your logic is," Harry said softly. "But of course you wouldn't remember how that mark got there, would you? You were, well, in the middle of something."  
  
Pink tinged Hermione's cheeks when she realized that the mark was more than likely from the previous night. They had after all been seperated by Harry's work for two weeks...  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late," Harry said into her ear.  
  
"Well you're here now."  
  
"I guess I am. Now the question is what to do with you."  
  
"I have a -feeling- that I know. Literally."  
  
It was Harry's turn to blush. He laughed a little and stood up, pulling Hermione with him. He picked her up with one arm behind her back and the other behind her knees and gently laid her down on the bed with her head on a pillow.  
  
"You know, you're beautiful like this," Harry said as he laid on the bed next to her.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Just like this. With the sunlight shining in on you. It makes you look like an angel. My angel. Always my angel."  
  
"Why are you so good to me?" Hermioen asked as she tucked a stray lock of his hair back behind his ear. His hair had gotten long since they had left school.  
  
"I'm good to you because I love you."  
  
"Where would I be without you?"  
  
"I don't think I want to know where I would be without -you-."  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and sighed happily. Sometimes she wondered how she got to be with the most wonderful man in the world. She even got to where she didn't mind the wizard press and how they were always imposing upon their lives. Just because Harry wa the most famous wizard in the world they didn't get any privacy. It was moments like these that she cherished.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry asked softly.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You'll love me forever, right?" His question was almost childish.  
  
"Of course I will."  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
Hermione opened her eyes to look at Harry. He had a hopeful smile on his face as he awaited her answer. His green yes sparkled with childish wishfulness that they had held so many years before when they were still at Hogwarts.  
  
"Only if you'll be mine forever," was her reply.  
  
"I'm already yours forever."  
  
"Then I guess you have your answer."  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yes?" she asked sleepily.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too." And then she moved closer to him and they fell asleep in the comfort of each other's presence.  
  
  
  
a/n: i think that daniela has to get the credit for this idea. it was the whole broken bedsprings idea that gave me the idea for the mark on the all. thanks you draco-lover! and for the rest of you, review! 


	5. Where They Belong

Harry opened the door to their bedroom slowly and as quietly as he could. Hermione was asleep and he didn't want to take the risk of waking her. She had been fighting a losing battle with the flu for a few weeks and rest was essential for her tired body.  
  
Sitting down gently on the edge of the bed was a task for him as it shifted the weight and stirred her in her sleep. Hermione mumbled a little and turned over in her sleep, laying her head on Harry's leg.  
  
Harry ran a hand through her hair and played with the tender locks, twisting them aorund his fingers. How often had he done this when they kissed or made love. He let go of her hair and ran a finger down her cheek. He loved her skin. It was so soft.  
  
Harry scanned over her body, looking at the mess of blankets that only half covered her sleeping form. She wore her favorite pajamas; the blue silk ones lined with silver. Her hair was sleep tousled and ratty. Her skin was pale and she looked tired. So tired.  
  
Harry smiled when he saw that she was still wearing her wedding ring. He would have thought that she would take it off during sleep, but she never took it off. Not ever. It was a silent way of telling him that she would love him forever.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione muttered as her eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Hey you," he said softly. "I didn't mean to wake you."  
  
"It's alright. I like it better when you're with me anyway."  
  
Hermione moved over and willed Harry to lay down with her. He did and crawled under the covers, his body facing hers. Hermione smiled and touched his face lovingly. Harry grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it gently.  
  
"How do you feel?" Harry asked with concen in his voice.  
  
A small knowing laugh escaped Hermione's lips. "I knew you would get right down to the basics. I feel better, Harry. Don't worry. I'll be fine in no time."  
  
"You had better. I miss having you up and about."  
  
Hermione smiled and closed her eys, exhaling a small breath. She sighed content with happiness in a place where she belonged.  
  
Hermione always knew that she would be the one to end up with Harry. She knew it long before in the early days of her fifth year when everything changed. Even when Harry reached the end of his rope with Voldemort in the sixth year she knew he was the one. It was their love that kept them going.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione asked through her closed lids.  
  
"What is it love?"  
  
"I don't know." Hermione opened her eyes and looked into his. She loved his eyes. The green always made her feel safe and secure. "I love you," she said.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Harry leaned over and touched his lips softly to hers. He kissed her tenderly to show that he respected her fragile state. He didn't want to cause her anymore distress than her illness already put her in.  
  
"Mione?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What would you say if I told you that I thought we needed a bigger place?"  
  
Hermione opened her eyes and smiled at him. The first truly genuine smile that Harry had seen come out of her in days. Ever since she had first begun to get sick, she had been to weak to do much more than just lightly smile. But this smile brightened her face.  
  
"I would tell you that it sounds like a good idea."  
  
"You really think so?" Harry asked thoughtfully.  
  
"Yes, I do. We'll be needing one anyway, Harry," Hermione said with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
"Oh? Mind telling me why?"  
  
Hermione leaned closer to Harry and pushed a wild lock of his raven hair out of his face. She kissed his forehead softly and then leaned her own forehead against his.  
  
"Because we're going to have a baby."  
  
Harry looked calmly at her for a few seconds and then the statement registered in his brain and he was shocked. A chill went up his spine and he looked pale for a few seconds. Hermione laughed.  
  
"A baby? Are you serious?"  
  
"As serious as my love for you is."  
  
Harry smiled and let out a long, happy sigh. Yes, things were going good for him as he sighed content in a place where he belonged.  
  
  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
a/n: if you liked this latest addition to the series, then click the little review button below and let me know. also check out my latest fic 'the addiction'. ttyl. 


	6. Hope

disclaimer: i don't see the use in having one, but i guess i might as well. property of jk rowling.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry stood in the doorway to his bedroom, his body casting a small shadow from the light in the hallway. He smiled in at his wife, Hermione, as she lay with her back facing away from him. He didn't need to see her face to feel the happiness that radiated away from her. He could always feel when she was happy.  
  
Harry walked over to the other side of the bed and was careful to lay himself on the bed. He didn't want to wake the one sleeping occupant in the middle of it. Their daughter, Caelum.  
  
Harry let the light from the window hit him in the back and the feeling of happiness radiate away from him and convey itself to Hermione and their child. This was his favorite part of the day, the one when he just got to be there and not have to worry about anything else.  
  
Hermione reached a hand over and tucked a lock of hair behind his ear. The raven locks had gotten long since his days at Hogwarts. Almost down to his shoulders now. Usually pulled back, he had decided to let it fall freely. Hermione liked it best that way.  
  
The softest of sounds came from the baby as she moved her tiny fists around and settled back down into her sleep. Harry rubbed her back soothingly and then moved up to caress the soft locks of her head. She had inherited Hermione's soft brown hair much to their surprise.  
  
"She's been asleep for a while. She should be awake anytime," Hermione said as she too rubbed the baby's head softly.  
  
Caelum was the newest addition to the Potter family. Born just two weeks before under the full moon. It had been a stressed pregnancy for Hermione, and an early birth. She had the baby at Hogwarts when her and Harry had been up visiting with Dumbledore and some of the old teachers. What a surprise it had been for them.  
  
Caelum stirred in her sleep once more and this time opened her eyes to meet her father's. That was one thing that Caelum got from her father. The eyes. They both had piercing green eyes.  
  
Harry smiled at Caelum and reached out to touch her hands. She gripped on tightly to Harry and held his finger, bringing up to her mouth to suck on. This was what she did when she didn't have a muggle pacifier or a bottle in her mouth.  
  
"That's my girl," Hermione said playfully. "You want to get Daddy's hands all slobbery. He likes that."  
  
Harry cast her a warning glance that she brushed off. "Yes, I love having my hands covered in baby drool jsut as much as you like having it all over your face," Harry said when Caelum had cast his hand away. He shoved his hand over to Hermione's face and wiped some of the baby's drool on her.  
  
"That's disgusting, Harry," Hermione drawled.  
  
"You know you like it."  
  
Hermione gave him another warning glance and sat up, picking the baby up with her. She held her tight against her chest and kissed her forehead softly.  
  
Harry crawled across the bed and stopped just behind Hermione, resting his head on her shoulder lightly. He never got tired of looking at his daughter. Ever. Just as he never got tired of looking at his wife. There were just some things he never got tired of.  
  
"Hermione, are we really this lucky?" Harry asked softly into her ear.  
  
"Yes, I believe we are."  
  
"I just hope that she never has to go through anything I had to. I want to keep her safe for as long as I can."  
  
"That's all we can hope for."  
  
"But hope isn't enough. Not for me. I swear with all of my being that she will never be harmed by anything or anyone."  
  
"Harry, you can't protect her from everything."  
  
"But I can try, can't I?"  
  
"Yes, Harry."  
  
Hermione smiled and turned her head back, kissing him softly on the lips. They both turned their atention back to Caelum who was once again nodding off into dreams.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
a/n: i know it isn't anything special, but it was jsut on my mind, and i guess it was begging to be written. when you think about it, i guess this could also suffice for no take backs in a weird kind of way. like maybe if hermione had gotten pregnant after hogwarts instead of during. i don't know. review, por favor. 


	7. The Drunken Stupor

a/n: this one probably isn't as good as the others, but i got bored and this got fun ater a while. especially with the way i see it in my mind. oh jeez. *goes back to laughing* be sure to leave a review!!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh damn," Harry muttered painfully as he stumbled back inside of his apartment at an ungodly hour of the morning.  
  
Harry Potter, hero of the wizarding world and husband to the most brilliant witch ever, was a fan of whiskey. This much was aparent by the smell of the drink on his breath and by the songs that he was singing drunkenly as he tried to make his way to the bedroom.  
  
"Hey-ho to the bot'le I go ta heal my hear-hic-heart and drown my wooooooooooooeeeeeeeeessssss!!!"  
  
There was an angry sound of tapping coming from the floor beneath his feet and Harry dropped on all fours to stick his head to the wood.  
  
"I hhhheeeeaaarrrrrrr yooouuuuuuu!!!!"  
  
From the doorway Harry's wife Hermione watched the show with amusement. She had agreed to let him go out drinking with his buddies knowing what he would be like when he got home. After all, the boy needed some fun every once in a while.  
  
"Harry," Hermione said as she tried to lift him up off of the floor. "Come on sweetheart, you smell bad. Let's go get you out of these clothes."  
  
"You kinky girl you- yooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuu liiiiiiight up my liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiifffffffeeeeeee!!!!"  
  
Harry broke out into song on a horrible note and Hermione tried to cover her ears while supporting him on his way to the bedroom. What the neighbors must think.  
  
"Harry, can you be quiet just for a short while? Maybe play the quiet game for me?" Hermione asked hopefully as she put one finger up to her mouth to indicate quiet. Harry put one of his own fingers up to his mouth and quieted himself with a series of 'shhhhh's.  
  
Hermione managed to get Harry onto the bed with a springy bounce that Harry thought was quite amusing. He giggled uncontrollably like a girl before quieting himself again.  
  
"Harry, whatever am I going to do with you?" Hermione asked as she began to unbutton his shirt.  
  
"Well I can think of one thing," Harry said seductively. "And it takes two..."  
  
"You're drunk, Dear."  
  
"And you're not. Wha's the problem?"  
  
"The problem will be you in the morning. Now hold still so I can finish," Hermione said as she tried to yank off his shoes.  
  
"Oh, I don't think I will," Harry said playfully as he pushed Hermione off of his feet. He rolled back onto the bed and kicked his feet out toward the ceiling.  
  
"Hey, 'Mione, I'm a bug! A DEAD bug!" Harry exclaimed as he began to giggle again.  
  
Hermione stiffled a laugh as she crawled up on the bed next to him, pushing his legs down and holding his arms against his chest. At this rate he was going to hurt himself with his raving antics.  
  
After a few content moments of silence Hermione looked over to see that Harry had a look of intense concentration on his face as he stared out the window to their left. Hermione brushed a few stray strands of hair out of his face and tucked them back behind his ear.  
  
"What is it, Love?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry sniffed away a few tears. "I'm just so happy!"  
  
Hermione flinched as Harry began to cry uncontrollably at a very loud volume. She rubbed his arms and placed a few kisses on his face to quiet him down. After ten minutes was gone he had quieted back down again in her arms. And much to her surprise and happiness, Harry had gone into a drunken sleep with a smile on his face. 


End file.
